Whispers To The Heart
by Sticky-Sweet.Lips
Summary: She was dying and nobody knew how to save her. But what they learned was that in the end being a ninja doesn't mean inmortality. they were only humans fighting a horrible fate. Sasusaku.
1. Dancing With Your Shadow

**Hey guys. So this is my first major story. Well I was watching a movie; it was about a disease that attacks certain people. But the line of the plot was a bit tricky, it started in the middle the nearing the end and when the movie was about to end the beginning was revealed. So that's when my muse pay a visit and the inspiration arrived. I hope you like it and tell me what you think about it. Enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters**

**Whispers To The Heart**

**Ch. 1: Dancing With Your Shadow**

_**[The Village Hidden in the Lilies, Kami No Tengoku Inn, room 13]**_

"Teme!"

"Dobe"

"Temeeeeeeeee!"

Oh yes, it was another day just like any other. The good old team seven antics. Naruto and Sasuke fighting, Kakashi reading his porn and Sakura just watching them. For any outsider who was acquainted with team seven it was a normal behavior, except they were on a mission and the two best friends couldn't stop bickering - even when it was about the planning of their strategics to accomplish the mission and return home.

"Stop you two" Ordered their sensei "We will follow the plan. Is that understood?"

"Yes kakashi-sensei" said Naruto

"Hn."

It may look normal - even to themselves - but something was happening to one of them. Their female member to be more exact, the Cherry Blossom of Konoha. She was sick. Although she was a medical ninja, and she knew that self-diagnose was a wrong thing to do. She supposed she had a cold and didn't made any fuss over it. But as time progressed the symptoms of her cold weren't getting worse and the fever just wasn't coming she assumed that it was a fleeting cold. But the truth is that her sickness is way worse than she had thought. Even when the only effect that her cold had was the lost of some weight she hadn't thought about the effect it would have on her chakra. So far she was fine.

After spending five days in the Village Hidden in the Lilies plotting and monitoring the schedules of the guards they had set a plan and that evening the said plan will be into motion.

It had been a few years since Sasuke had return to Konoha - well more like Naruto dragged him back. Their broken bond was mended, their intricate relationship was stronger and things were going good for the members of team seven. After Sasuke's sentence had been dictated - nine months of house arrest and two years on probation - the three of them, two more willing than one, rebuilt their friendship, their trust, their bond.

At first it was really awkward it was full of tense moments and pregnant silences, and the most difficult thing to change was the moody Sasuke who was constantly brooding and his anti-social tendencies. But thanks to the determination and persistence of Naruto and Sakura the relationship between them it was better than the one their shared when they were twelve.

When they were sent on their first mission as Team Seven - that was the real trial by fire - it was an espionage mission in which they had to infiltrate a high level man state and disable his criminal network from the inside. And to do this they had to go undercover, Naruto and Sasuke posed as new guards - personal guards for this man - and Sakura posed as his new personal geisha while Kakashi posed as a seller of ammunition. And because Naruto screw up their cover they had to face a huge battle. And after Sasuke proved himself thing went back to normal.

And for normal we meant Naruto and Sasuke bickering and their friendly rivalry, Sakura separating them when things went out of hand, Kakashi's tardiness and porn reading. Even when they had matured some things just didn't change, like Naruto's positivism and overall joy, Sasuke's aloofness and anti-social tendencies, Kakashi's relaxed attitude and Sakura's temper. But what changed was Sakura fangirl behavior towards Sasuke even when she still was deeply in love with him she just didn't make a big scene of it, she just kept it to herself and was trying to maybe start to think about forgetting him. But despite everything they still were the Team Seven.

_**[The Village hidden in the Lilies, midnight, outside the Ancient Scroll Vault]**_

Team seven was ready to finish their mission. It was a simple plan, get inside the vault and recover a scroll that was stolen from Konoha and then return home. Infiltrating the vault was quite easy. Sasuke and Naruto took hold of the guards while Sakura put them in a chakra induced coma - it will wear off eventually - and then they went searching the scroll separately.

Sakura was searching for the scroll in a shelf that contained scrolls from other villages. Her sickness was starting to show new symptoms and she was concerned that slowly her body was weaker and weaker. Her breathing was becoming deep and rapid, she was getting dizzy and her vision was blurry there was a pit in her ears and suddenly she was falling. Everything stilled - for her - and slowly she felt her body make contact with the floor. Her eyes frantic search for any blur that may be the form of one of her teammates.

"Sakura-chan? Are you okay?" she heard Naruto, but it seemed he was far away.

"Naruto... " she tried to tell him what happened but words were not working for her.

"Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke! Sakura-chan is down!" Naruto yelled so his teammates would come to help. He was getting more hysteric every second and Kakashi might know what to do. But Sakura started to writhe in pain clutching her stomach.

She was bewildered, she didn't understand why she was feeling so bad, she was supposed to have only a fleeting cold this were not symptoms of common cold. And just as suddenly as her other symptoms a strong abdominal pain hit her, and her nausea heightened and she was vomiting her guts out. At this point she was freaking out inside because as a medic-nin she knew that a person could die choking in her own vomit, and it was just so frustrating that she couldn't move her body so she was hoping Naruto would somehow arrange her body in another position so that she wouldn't choke.

That was when Kakashi and Sasuke arrived. The scene they encounter was a horrid one, Sakura lying on the floor clutching her abdomen for dear life and vomiting and Naruto starring too shocked to even move. They stood still for about a second before Sasuke shouted "Lifted her up!" that's when Naruto composed himself and took Sakura in his arms and put her in a more comfortable position.

When she heard Sasuke's scream and suddenly being lifted her panic subsided a little, at least she wasn't going to die choking in her own vomit but other concerns arise in her, like she was ruining the mission, and what was going on with her. Suddenly exhaustion hit her and slowly her body began to shut out and she found herself falling into unconsciousness.

"Kakashi-sensei what should we do?" asked Naruto. Sakura stopped vomiting and now was unconscious. He was really worried, and hoped that Sakura will be just fine.

"Let's take her back to the inn. Sasuke you found the scroll?" Kakashi said in his alert mode.

"Aa" said Sasuke. Truth was that he was scared but he didn't show it; unless you took a close examination to his eyes then you would notice he wasn't blinking which meant in Uchiha language that he was shocked. He didn't understand what was going, a few minutes ago _his_ Sakura was just fine and now she was writhing in the floor.

"We can't risk to be discover and ruin the mission" Kakashi ordered "Sasuke you take Sakura back to the inn and wait for us there, Naruto and I will clean here and then prepared to go back to Konoha"

_**[The Village hidden in the Lilies, Kami No Tengoku Inn, room 13]**_

Sasuke had arrived with a still unconscious Sakura to their room the inn and was pacing not knowing what happened to her. Sure all male members of Team Seven had noticed Sakura's loss of weight but didn't made any of it and because she told them she had a cold but Sasuke never expected something like this and him not knowing anything about medicine he was really concern for _his_ Sakura.

About an hour later Kakashi and Naruto arrived; Sasuke had everything ready to return home. Now the only concern was get Sakura - if she didn't wake up - and go back. Kakashi was getting last minute plans in order in case someone would identify them or if Sakura has other crisis, Naruto was washing his arms and Sasuke was monitoring Sakura. She looked really pale and thinner than she usually was.

She stared to stir, and behind her eyelids he could see her eyes moving, her breathing began to quicken. Sasuke was worried that she might start to throw up again but she open her eyes and he saw her normally green sparkly eyes now dull and cover by some sort of murky white layer.

"Sakura?" He asked her, maybe she couldn't hear him "Sakura are you alright? How do you feel?"

"S-Sasuke?" She said in a tiny voice that resembles more a whimper than anything else "Where are we?"

"We are at the inn, How are you feeling?" he asked her, "What happened?"

"I don't feel very good my abdomen hurts, and I see blurry I don't think I have a cold anymore" She said and her voice was little by little decreasing, fearing that she was going to pass out again he shook her.

"Sakura, stay with me. Don't close your eyes" he demanded exasperated fearing that if she falls into unconsciousness again she might no come back.

"I can't feel my arms" She complained "We should go back to Konoha" and slowly she fell into unconsciousness.

"Kakashi!" Sasuke said desperately "We need to take her back to Konoha now" he ordered and surprisingly his two teammates heeded him. "If we hurry we can be in Konoha by tomorrow noon".

And so the boys took all their bags and move as fast as they could to take their Cherry Blossom back and figure what was wrong with her, and as time passed all the boys were more concern with the fact that Sakura was still unconscious and was cover in a layer of cold sweat but this only served to make them run much faster.

While they were running the only thought in Sasuke's head was _'please don't leave me'_. This fear inside of him was too much, not knowing what was going on and Sakura lying limp in his arms was making everything seem so dreadful, and like they were sinking in a hole that sucked everything good that was in his life - and by everything good he meant Sakura.

_**[Konoha Hospital, afternoon, room 315]**_

It's been three hours since the boys arrived to Konoha and took Sakura to the Hospital. Tsunade check her and when she couldn't make a diagnosis she decided to put her in a room and prepare her for tests.

Sakura awoke a few minutes ago and was feeling good, no nausea, no abdominal pain, her eyes were good and she could move all her extremities. This, of course, makes discovering what she had caught more difficult. Sasuke and Naruto were there with her while Kakashi was delivering the report of the mission and the scroll; after all they had completed successfully the mission.

They did some tests but the results were inconclusive, so Tsunade decided to keep her under observation in case the symptoms were to recur or worsen.

"The first 24 hours will be crucial to find out what kind of illness is afflicting Sakura" Said Tsunade and made sure that her apprentice will be monitored all night.

Naruto headed home, after all he had to meet Hinata at Ichirakus, but said he will be back, and Sasuke stayed in the Hospital with _his_ Sakura. It was after midnight - the clock read four thirty eight in the morning - when some weird noises woke Sasuke up. Making his way to Sakura's bed he realized that she was twisting in pain.

"Sakura?" he said, as nurses started to fill the room "Call Tsunade!" he roared.

But suddenly Sakura went still, fearing that she might have pass out, he caress her cheek and she looked at him and a small smile formed in her lips. "I'm alright now Sasuke-kun" she said sounding very tired.

"What happened?" Tsunade asked going straight to her student bed.

"I had a sudden headache, but it's lessening now" Sakura said.

"Okay. That is not normal, are you sure that nothing happened in this mission, that you might have caught a bacteria or something?" Tsunade asked.

"No, we shared the same environment during the entire mission. I don't know what it's going on; all the symptoms are too sudden. What do you think sensei?"

"I'm not sure but now we're going to perform a physical check okay" she said, "Sasuke leave"

"What? I am not leaving" He stated.

"You are not her husband and you aren't a medical ninja so you can't stay for the examination" She said in a strong voice "And if you don't leave I will kick you out myself"

"Hn." that was all he said, but nevertheless exit the room.

_**[Konoha Hospital, morning, waiting room]**_

The clock marked 9:15 in the morning and Sasuke was waiting for Tsunade to tell him what the results were. Around seven in the morning Naruto arrived - who could imagine that the boy could wake up so early on his own - accompanied by Hinata - as soon as she was in Sasuke range of view he knew why Naruto was up so early. So he told them what happened with Sakura and they wait for Tsunade to tell them something.

When the clock marked ten in the morning Tsunade appear with a folder in her hands. She looked at them with something in her eyes - uncertainty - and proceed to explain what the results were.

"The physical examination revealed a fever of 38.5°C and blood pressure of 140/80 mmHg. Cardiopulmonary auscultation and abdominal examination were normal. On neurological examination Sakura was alert and oriented, with preserved language, mobility of limbs symmetrically and with strength and sensitivity preserved, tendon reflexes were present, showed no ataxia or limb differences, the pupils were reactive to light symmetrical but showed a loss of vision in both eyes with horizontal nystagmus"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Naruto screamed, after the words didn't sink in because all he understood of that was that Sakura has a fever.

"It means that the normal body processes such as moving joints and limbs are working properly. Likewise neurological processes, so we conclude that this disease has not yet affected her nervous system. Fever and blood pressure indicate that her body is trying to fight this disease. What alarmed us most was the loss of vision in both eyes" - when the boys heard this Naruto was ready to question so Tsunade rushed to answer - "She is not blind, it is only a small loss of vision in both eyes. To have occurred so suddenly leads us to conclude that this disease is more dangerous than anticipated. That is why we will conduct blood tests and a review of her chakra network to rule out whether or not this affects her manipulation of chakra and possible side effects that this illness could bring."

The boy were more preoccupied now this means that the medics are taking precautions with her that this thing might leave sequels on her.

"You can go see her now" Tsunade said. But none of them moved she asked "Anything else?"

Sasuke was the one who broke the silence "You still don't know what is wrong with her? And apparently there will be no answers soon, am I wrong?"

"Yes you are right we don't know - yet - was wrong with her"

"But baa-chan what are you going to do about it?" Naruto asked.

"We will keep her monitored and we hope to discover what the disease is"

"So that's it we wait" Said angrily Sasuke, surprising a few people that were passing by the waiting room.

"Yes we wait" Tsunade said in a soft voice that sounded more terrible than if she had yelled.

**So there you have it chapter one. Please be good and review :D**


	2. Everything Comes Back To You

**Hello everyone! I know it's been se long since I started this fic, but things here in Chile have been way hectic, with all the protests and everything regarding education so I've been really busy and with no time at all. I'm sorry if there are any mistakes :D**

**Anyways here I give to you the second Chapter I hope you guys like it.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**Whispers To The Heart**

**Ch. 2: Everything Comes Back To You**

**[Konoha Hospital, early morning, room 315]**

Soft beams of light are cast through the thin curtains that are swaying due to the morning breeze. The whole room is in a state of peace, and in it are heard soft breaths. A woman sleeps peacefully, any person who looked at her would not notice anything strange, but for those who know what is really happening with her health seems an ethereal being ready to start her journey to the plane it's rightful for her; where no harm can hurt her where the creatures that love so much and give only happiness to those around them deserve to be.

Those were the thoughts that invaded Sasuke's mind as he watched her sleep peacefully as if there was not a lurking illness to end her life. He was worried sick about her. His emotions were out of place, he felt helpless for not being able to do anything that can help fight this disease that slowly progresses and threatens to destroy everything that is precious to him - and by everything he means the woman who rests sleeping in hospital bed.

A few days have already passed since Sakura was hospitalized and it has not made any progress. Sakura's condition remains stable but now she has migraine, that is why they must constantly sedate her but these also have receded; the tests that have been performed show no disease yet and Tsunade told them it was possible that this disease was more severe than anticipated and that why other kinds of tests were required.

Naruto visit her everyday even those days where all she does is sleep while Sasuke hasn't leaved the hospital since Sakura was hospitalized. And now everyone knew where to find him: in Konoha Hospital, third floor, room 315, sitting on a chair beside Sakura's bed always holding her hand. In this exact position he was when Naruto and Kakashi made their appearance of the day.

"Is she sleeping?" asked Kakashi.

"Hn. They had to sedate her last night the migraine was to strong" said Sasuke without turning his gaze from Sakura's sleeping face.

"We wanted to say hi before we have to go on our mission" whined Naruto.

"Where are you going?"

"Suna. Gaara needs help from us." said Naruto and then continued in a smaller voice "And we must deliver news of Sakura's current condition. He is worried; Gaara has a soft spot for Sakura-chan you know, ever since she cured him and Kankuro"

"Hn." was the cold reply from Sasuke. The truth was that Gaara's affection for Sakura irked him, the friendly relationship that Sakura and Gaara shared was something that had always made Sasuke jealous, even when he already owned her heart he still felt insecurity everytime a man acted friendly with his Sakura.

"Ne, Kakashi-sensei, is the Teme jealous?" asked Naruto with a sly grin on his face.

"I believe so Naruto" was Kakashi's reply.

"Hn. Just go already" Sasuke said to his comrades.

"Say hi to Sakura-chan when she wakes for me okay" said Naruto as he moves closer to the sleeping medic to place a kiss in her forehead "get well soon Sakura-chan, we miss you".

"Aa."

The days passed and Sakura was nowhere near to get any better. Sasuke was getting very impatient and irritated. And of course it was only natural with his woman being so sick. But at least she was conscious now all the time. Sasuke saw this as a little improvement, because that means the migraine are gone. But in reality the symptoms were about to get much worse than they were.

**[Konoha Hospital, Tsunade's office]**

Tsunade was looking entranced to the results of the tests that were performed on Sakura. They showed absolutely nothing. And the symptoms weren't evolving so much. Yes the migraines were gone but the blindness was still there. Ophthalmologic tests showed the wear of the cornea, demonstrating blindness. Simple blood test showed nothing unusual regarding the blood pressure and the count of erythrocytes and leukocytes.

Tsunade was really worried for the health of her apprentice. What was this disease? In all her years practicing medicine she had never come across anything remotely like this. And the worse part was that it may be contagious, but so far Sakura was the only infected - in itself that was a point in favor and one against, and on one hand this disease was not spreading in the village and there is no need for quarantine, but on the other hand is at stake the life of one of the best medical ninjas Konoha ever had.

So wrapped up in these thoughts was Tsunade that she didn't felt the erratic knock on the door of her office.

"Tsunade-sama!" when the yell of Shizune registered it was when Tsunade came out of her stupor. That was when she realized what she looked like. Shortness of breath, a slight sheen of sweat covering her face, but the most impressive thing were her eyes, her orbs showed tremendous concern and in turn grief and fear.

Those were the only indications that Tsunade needed to know that something was terrible wrong.

"What is it Shizune?" asked Tsuande. She needed to know what was going on, and as the Hokage - if it was an attack to the village - she had to put a plan already in motion. But what she didn't expected was the answer she received.

"It's Sakura-san." she said hurriedly "She's having a stroke-like episode".

**[Konoha Hospital, room 315]**

The pain was excruciating. That was the only thing that registered in Sakura's mind. Her head hurt so badly, and it was so sudden.

She was talking quietly with Sasuke, about this disease, about the blindness and the repercussions that it may have in her being a Shinobi and a medic. When all of a sudden an excruciating pain shot through the right side of her head to later spread along the whole her head. And so absorbed in her pain and trying and paying to Kami that it would stop that she didn't notice Sasuke trying to calm her screams - heck she didn't even realized she was screaming like a mad man - and Shizune appearing and asking what was happening with her to only run to call for Tsunade with no hint of what symptom was it this time.

"Sakura. It's going to be okay, I'm with you" was Sasuke poor intent of comforting the suffering pinkette.

"It hurts so bad Sasuke-kun" she said between hard intakes of breath.

"I know. I'm here. Hold my hand" was all he could mutter while taking her little hand in his and squeezing it lovingly.

Truth was that he was desperate. What was going on? What was happening to Sakura? And why her? And most important of all what he could do to make it all go away? Yes. He knew that for the time being none of his questions can be answered and all he had to do was wait. And almost everyone knows that Uchiha Sasuke in no a man of waiting - the proof of that was none other that the hunt of Itachi.

It seemed like an eternity when Tsunade finally enter the room. Sakura's screams haven't die down one little bit and Sasuke was positive that his right hand was broken, having heard a crack a few seconds ago; but the good thing was that her grip was so tight that he felt absolutely nothing and as soon as she is better and this pain she's feeling he was going to get Tsunade to fix him.

"What is going on here? Sakura look at me! Where is the pain located?" asked Tsunade fully in doctor mode now.

"My whole head" was the only reply from the pinkette.

Tsunade check her temperature, her blood pressure, her eyes, those were the only thing that in the moment of the crisis could tell what that sudden pain was doing to her body. Her pupils were completely dilated, her look unfocused. Normally when a person was suffering from a great pain in her head they try to set their look in one thing because the brilliancy and the movement make the pain worse - but with Sakura it was the exact opposite her look was unfocused, her look distant, full of agony. What was worse was that they didn't now what this could to the blindness that she presented will it get worse?

"Can you do something?" was Sasuke's growl.

"No" was the only answer he received.

"It seems lately you all you can do is nothing!" he said infuriated. Some part of him knew that it was disrespectful say such words to the Hokage herself, but at the moment he didn't care if he was being rude or if she hurt her feelings. All he cared about was Sakura and that she get well soon so she could take her home and never see her in this situation again, so ill, so fragile.

Of course he remembered all those times when he called her weak. But after all this years and after he came back - after Naruto dragged his ass back - he saw the changes in every one of his friends and people he knew. But what stunned him the most was the change in her, in the little Kunoichi in Team 7, the one who used to be always so weak, always striving to get stronger, the one who always had to be saved; now was completely changed: stronger - with the ability of breaking walls with her pinky - not only physically but mentally and emotionally too. Beautiful. Mature. Excellent medic nin and many other qualities that make her the woman that she is today. The woman who little by little stole his heart.

"Sasuke-san, please calm down, Tsunade-sama is making her best effort trying to figure out what is wrong with Sakura-san" Shizune tried to calm Sasuke but her words never reached him, he was too busy trying to suppress his anger at the world because by now the whole world was guilty of what was wrong with her.

"Sasuke-kun..." Said Sakura weakly, tired from the mental strain she just suffered. "Don't fight please"

"Sakura!" She was called from the three presents in the room but was Sasuke the one who was by her side in an instant - almost hovering over her.

"How are you feeling? Does still hurt?" He asked.

"A little tired but otherwise okay and no the pain is gone now" she smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes so Sasuke knew in the instant that it was a fake smile the kind of smile she delivers when she is trying to reassure everybody else.

"Okay I need everyone out. Shizune we are going to scan her brain for any side effect and we are going to check that blindness" Ordered calmly Tsunade.

**[Konoha Hospital, Cafeteria, Late Afternoon]**

Sasuke is staring at his coffee absent mindedly waiting for Shizune to tell him the results of the test. All he knows is that thanks to the Stroke-like episode that Sakura had a few hours ago they now could perform some test and some medical jutsu that works in the brain. But that was in the morning and the clock now is showing 8:38 pm.

But what could he do? Nothing, except waiting. So instead of waiting in the waiting room outside of Sakura's hospital floor he decided to come to the cafeteria in hoping of distracting himself. It kind of worked for a few minutes because the moment he entered the room all the nurses and visitors that were eating had their eyes on him, devouring him and some of them dared to speak to him. But in the end it was all worthless - the distraction - because no woman could hope to win a spark of interest from him and that was why she had all his attention in normal circumstances and the circumstances now were anything bur normal so his every thought revolved around her.

And that's how he spent all his morning and afternoon waiting staring a cup of coffee in from of him, pondering when would all this be over, when she will back to normal health.

At normal sight nobody could tell that was something wrong with him because he seem a tired ninja who's waiting to be examined after a mission, but to the trained eyes that were looking to him - and eyes that have seen so many facets of him- knew that he was stressed, angry and down of all that worried sick about her. After a few seconds of staring at his best friend Naruto took a seat in from of the Uchiha. That was when he saw his look, distant, sorrowful, preoccupied, longing for other eyes, but he could see above al those was the love. The love for her and her alone, the concern of what his world would become without her; and Naruto knew that without her the Teme would be lost it would be worse than when Itachi came back to Konoha looking for the Kyubi.

"Teme" started Naruto, "I was looking for you, I went to Sakura-chan's room but there was no one. Tell me what is going on"

"Dobe." said Sasuke, but there was something wrong in the way he said it. Normally it would have come more detached, more teasing, but now it was tired, sadly even. "When you get back?" Asked Sasuke trying to evade the inevitable a little bit longer.

"A few hours ago. What's going on? Why are you so..." he trailed off not finding the appropriate word to say.

"So what?"

"So Teme" was all he could come up with and when he received a glare he elaborate "Don't look at me like that! You know you look like a lost puppy, like a little boy who's lost in the middle of the market. So tell me already what's going on?"

"Sakura got a crisis. A stroke-like episode" was all he said

"Well explain! What is that? Is she okay? Were is she now?" Now Naruto was more worried than before what if something bad had happened?

"I don't know what it is. They never explain it to me in the first place, yes she is okay for now, and I don't know where they take her. All I know is that they took her to perform some test" was the explanation that Naruto received.

"So how long since they took her?" Asked Naruto maybe they would end up soon.

"Ten hours ago."

"What?" That was too much time. Wait was the Teme waiting alone with only his brooding mind for ten hours. No wondering he was all sappy.

Just when Sasuke was about to reprimand him from screaming Shizune beat him to it "Naruto-kun please quiet some were in a Hospital. Sasuke-san Sakura-san is in her room now you can go see her Tsunade-sama will explain what we found. You can go too Naruto-kun"

"Aa." was Sasuke's normal reply. The moment he heard that Sakura was fine his spirit came back.

"Wait Sasuke-san. Is you hand giving you any troubles has the effect of pain medication gone?" Asked Shizune. When she fixed his hand it was quite a mess with four broken fingers and a few cracks in his wrist it was a miracle that he didn't need more than the healing jutsu for broken bones and a few pain killers.

"No it's fine. Thank you" said Sasuke. In truth his hand was the last of his concerns. It was fixed so he can hold a little pain he wasn't a jounin for nothing.

As they were walking to Sakura's room Naruto asked him what happened to his hand. When Sasuke told him that Sakura broke it he made a few cracks about it until Sasuke said she was holding while she was in pain so he didn't mind that she broke it. That left Naruto quiet, for a while, before starting to ramble about his mission and Gaara's reaction to the news of Sakura being ill. Sasuke knew he was trying to distract him and himself about the inquiry of the results, and he appreciate it - but it wasn't working one bit.

**[Konoha Hospital, room 315]**

As Naruto and Sasuke walked trough the door they saw Sakura lying on her bed, apparently sleeping, while Tsunade was performing some kind of jutsu on her head.

"What is going on Baa-chan?" Of course it would be the Dobe the one who break the silence.

"Ah. You're here. Good. Take a seat; it's time to tell you what we've found out".

"Hn."

"The scan we perform on Sakura's brain showed that those Stroke-like episodes were originated there. Of course they could occur on every part of the body, but in Sakura's case they occurred on her head and we believed that they are the responsible for her migraines. These stroke-like episodes compromise especially cortical areas, simultaneously or successively injuring more than one vascular territory. In this case it's related to Sakura's blindness. Now these stoke-like episodes can be extended by contiguity, even several days after the initial episode, so what happen this morning it would most certainly repeat itself. That's why I was performing a jutsu on her." Explained Tsunade.

"And what does this jutsu do?" Asked Naruto.

"We provided L-Arginine orally, as a preventive treatment. Also the jutsu allows this L-Arginine to dilate cerebral vessels and the cortical areas. This treatment would also improve headaches crises related to this rare disease."

"What is L-Arginine?" Asked Sasuke. He wanted to know everything that was related to Sakura, from the pain medication to the most invasive procedure.

"Well, how to put it so you could understand; especially you Naruto." Said Tsunade.

"Hey! I take offense on that!" Whined Naruto.

"Shut up Dobe. Let her explain" Sasuke was getting very impatient; he wanted to know what was that thing.

"Okay, stay calm you two. The L-Arginine is an essential chemical block called "amino acid". It is used for diseases of the heart and blood vessels including congestive heart failure. It is an essential amino acid and can boost immune function by increasing the number of leukocytes. Arginine is involved in the synthesis of creatine, polyamines and DNA. Is that clear?"

"Aa."

"Yes baa-chan, but there's something I still don't get" Said Naruto.

"And what is that?" Asked Tsunade

"What the hell is a Stroke-like episode?"

"They are equivalent to focal neurologic deficits, mimicking recurrent ischemic events. They are expressed clinically as hemianopsia and/or cortical blindness episodic. And that is why Sakura is blind now. We didn't expect something like this and that is why it took so long to figure it out.

"But that is all she had right? As soon as this Stroke thing is over she will be okay?" Asked Naruto with a new light in his eyes.

The truth was that he was hoping that this illness will soon be gone and Sakura will be fine again, and after hearing Tsunade said that this Stroke thing could be treated with the Argenine thing all his fears banished. And Sasuke was - deep down - wishing for the same, but that obnoxious voice in his head told him that this was far from over and worse thing were to come. And that kept him glue to the spot, because no matter how irritating and annoying that voice is, it's never wrong.

"No." Said Tsunade with a new seriousness.

"What you mean no Baa-chan?" whined Naruto feeling dejected

"What?" Said Sasuke, and somehow he knew what would be the answer; that stupid voice was right. How he hated it.

"The Stroke-like episodes are always triggered by some other reason. In this case we do not know which is the source of all this. But in a civilian this may manifest differently, because she is a medical ninja and have to have perfect chakra control. The effect of all that is happening in her chakra network is still uncertain, so we have to work with caution, because any mistake when examining her chakra network would be detrimental to Sakura and could leave forever withered her chakra channels ruining her career as medical ninja" explained Tsunade.

"Okay. I get it now." said Naruto

"Anything else you want to know?" said the Hokage, she really needed sake at the moment.

"Is there any sequels?" Asked Sasuke.

"As a matter of fact, there are sequels." Said Tsunade

"Are?" asked Sasuke. He was mortified, he wasn't expecting sequels.

"Yes. She presents speech disorders with disturbances in the nomination, syntax, and limitations in the understanding of language and repetition. But this is intermittent and so as we think that as the Stroke-like episodes progress these alterations will be permanently." Said Tsunade, only to continue saying "Blindness has also increased; Sakura's left eye is completely devoid of vision."

"Kami, is there anything we could do Baa-chan?"

"For the moment no. All you can do is stay with her, after the fulminant Stroke-like episode from this morning she is very unstable." With those final words the Hokage leaved the room in search of a bottle of sake.

Seconds passed as hours for the two friends, all this information it was so much, and so sudden. Sakura was fine - for now, and in any moment she could be worse.

And by the time everything is figured out she could be dead. How could this be happening to her? Why? That was the question that tormented these boys. All the time they had known each other they always had made sure to keep her safe, all member of team 7 and team Kakashi treasured her and treated her like the most priced life. Because she was the only pure one, the only who wasn't tainted from hate, from envy, the only one who's life has been "normal" and they always have wanted to preserve that. But now a stupid disease was threatening to take everything away from them.

So what were they suppose to do? They were no medics, they could defeat any enemy, any threat - human threat - that dear appear in their lives, but what were they suppose to do when the evil was lurking from inside her and they had none weapons to fight it. Of course the answer to that was evading them and it has no intention of showing any time soon.

With all those thoughts in mind they boys move to the bed were Sakura was sleeping peacefully, all they could do now was wait. Wait for her to wake up, for her to speak and see how bad affected her speech and how she will feel about her blindness, and so many other things; but all they wanted was to have her back in full health, because the missed her.

Naruto missed her best friend, the one who no matter how idiotic he could act always had a smile for him, the one who healed him and Sasuke when they took training too far, the one who helped him realized that Hinata loved him, the one who give him courage to ask Hinata out... it was simple he wanted her sister back.

While Sasuke wanted her back, because she was his lifeline, his ground wire, the one who took all his demons and darkness away with the simple brush of her fingers, with only having her around his life is better, and yes he was aware that he broke her heart in the past, but that was one of the things he treasured about her, her capability of forgive all the awful things he had done. Proof of that was when she told him _"We are all humans Sasuke-kun, humans make mistakes, humans do wrong. I don't see why you expect to be any different"._ And little by little he fell for her. And like the proud Uchiha he was it took him a while to admit - to himself - that he loved the pink lady in his team. And it took him a while longer to ask her out, thankfully she understood him better than anyone, and never stop loving him and accepted him with open arms.

**So there you have it! Yeah I didn't like the end so much, I feel like it's missing something. So Never mind :D **

**I'll try to update as soon as possible... but I warn you it may take a while xD**


	3. Lie to me Once

**Hello! I**'**m back again. I know it**'**s been a long time but things here have been really crazy. I**'**m sorry for the lateness, but here it is the next chapter.**

**I**'**m sorry if there**'**s any grammar mistake...**

**Anyway to let you guys know a few things:**

**The medical treatments are all real treatments and exams that I investigated. But the way the are being performed in the fic is by my imagination so the most probably thing is that they can't be mixed up like that, so don**'**t worry about it :D**

**And I hope the next chapter doesn**'**t take me too long to write.**

**So I let you guys read. haha**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters**

**Whispers To The Heart**

**Ch. 3: Lie To Me Once**

**[Fire Country Woods]**

Three ninjas ran as fast as their legs allowed them to. The first part of their mission was a complete failure. They expect that the second part be a bit more productive - okay, a lot more productive. So far they've got nothing. Searching her home didn't give anything away. The place was free from anything that may have caused this disease.

Logically thinking the other place were they might find some clues was in the Land of Glaciers. After all her last mission was there. So now they run at full speed to reach the ship that will take them to the Land of Glaciers. They knew the possibilities of finding anything there were pretty low, but they would try. Besides there she was ambushed. And what they inject to her might be the cause of her illness.

"Kakashi. Don't worry we will find something. We have the power of youth burning in us. And besides Sakura-san is a youthful young lady" Kakashi heard Gai's voice from his right.

"I know. What worries me is that by the time we might find something maybe it will be too late"

"Don't say that!" came the female voice of his other teammate "Think positive. Everything will be okay."

"Aa."

"The Power of Youth lies with you Kakashi. Forget not you must" Said Gai trying to sound mystical and wise.

"Okay. Let's keep running" Said Kakashi. He wanted to do something to help her student. And being in the hospital watching her life fade slowly was also killing him. So the mission the Hokage gave him fit him really well. He wanted to be productive, and this was the right occasion to be productive.

**[Konoha Hospital, room 315]**

Sakura was resting.

He watched her rest, as he did for these past two weeks she's been hospitalized.

Tsunade just perform an electrocardiogram and a chest radiograph. That's because lately the major organs have been eroding, especially the heart and lungs. Of course the brain has its own attrition product of the stroke-like episodes, as these affect the back of the brain and the basic insult mechanisms may be metabolic more than ischemic. Or that's what the Hokage said.

Fortunately her condition is the same. This thing hadn't affected her chakra network so this may be a 'normal' disease. Okay this was far from normal. But at least she is resting. These weeks have been terrible for them. Especially for her. She is completely blind from her left eye. Her right one is losing sight too, her joints hurt her and the slightest movement cause her pain. That's why the keep her constantly sedated.

What he was grateful for is that those episodes of amnesia - that affected for a few days - have disappeared. His heart was crumpled when she did not recognize him, or anybody for that matter. The doctors said that that was caused by the stroke-like episodes. He just wanted her to know who he is.

Sometimes when she is like this resting - sedated - with no awareness of the outside world he prays - even though he suck at it - that if Kami keep her safe and allows the doctors to save her he is willing to give up forever for it. He touches her frequently because he is scared that she is never going to move, and also because he knows that when he touches her, she - somehow - feels him. That's why he doesn't leave her side - only when he have to - because she is the only good thing in his life, after al the wrong things he had done, she is the closest thing to heaven he has.

And right now all he can see is her, all he can taste is her, all he can breathe is her scent - that somehow with all the medications and hospital smell in general - hasn't faded yet. Because deep down he loves her, she knows that, and he does too. And seeing her in this hospital bed, so quiet and silent, so white and thin, her eyes so unfocused, her smiles so empty was what it took for him to realize he love her more than life itself.

So immersed in his thoughts Sasuke didn't hear the beeping sound slow down, or her breathing pattern also decreasing. But when rang an alarm from the chakra monitor, he jumped to her side. He called for the Hokage.

Tsunade arrived running with at least five nurses. She read her vitals and shouted. "Get her to ITU right now!"

"Tsunade. What's going on?" asked Sasuke, now he was scared - yes scared - her chakra wasn't compromised before. If something was wrong she could die.

"I don't know yet, but I'm taking her to ITU, Her chakra levels were dangerously low, if it keeps like this she might die."

"No." he said, only a whisper. "You've got to do something!" a shout.

"I know. I will" the Hokage said. She understands how the Uchiha felt. After all it was just like she felt when she was loosing Dan.

**[The land Of Consciousness]**

Sakura was sleeping. She knew that. But It feel weird. The last thing she remembered was being brought back from the x-ray area and Sasuke waiting for her, and then nothing. But now she was floating somewhere. She felt free; she felt no pain, so she deduced they must've drugged her up good this time. Maybe something bad happened maybe another symptom, or maybe she is dead.

Dead.

Dead.

That couldn't be right. She couldn't be dead. What about everyone else. Kami-sama couldn't have been so mean as to let her die without the chance of saying goodbye. Without talking to Sasuke one last time.

No. She wasn't dead. As a medic she should know that if she is dead she could not feel - even faintly - her heart beating. So she was alive. But what happened?

That she couldn't know just yet. She must wake up first. And she will. After all she did have the will of fire within her. Just like Naruto does.

But in the meantime she would use the time to analyze this thing that was attacking her. What was it? Why couldn't they find a cure? And the most important question to her right now where did she catch it?

In Konoha? No. That wasn't where she got sick. How did she know that? It was weird trying to explain it - even to herself - but she just knew. Now here only problem was find the cure. Because she surely didn't want to die, and as a medic-nin she knew she had to do all that was at her reach to save herself. And now all she could do was remember every medical text book she ever read and every patient with weird illness that she treated and make the connections.

After all she knew Tsunade was doing her best to save her, and she had to do the same! For if she didn't what would be of everyone who knew her. What would be of Ino-pig, of her whole family, of her Shishou, of Kakashi-sensei. Of Naruto, what would Naruto do without her? Surely she know that his life will go on, that someday he will become Hokage of the Leaf, that eventually he would marry Hinata-chan, and that he will be happy, but when he found out that she died he would find the way of blaming himself for not doing anything to save her - even if he knew nothing about medicine - just like Sasuke would.

Sasuke. What would Sasuke do without her? She knew that loosing another person he cared about will most likely bring all his demons back. And after all she was his girlfriend, he had permitted himself to at least try to love someone back, and loosing that person when he was making an effort to love her, when the ice around his heart was melting, would definitely put a stop to it and built a cuirass made of lead around his heart. And she knows this will make him close up from everyone - maybe except Naruto - and be miserable for the rest of his life.

But if she were to die right now she would go with one regret. Not being able to say goodbye to the ones she love the most. Especially Sasuke-kun. And she will always remember him, his touches, his caresses, his kisses, they way he protect her from any threat, the way he make love to her.

That is be something she will never forget - even if she is dead - the first time they made love. It was pouring rain and Sakura was upset because he never showed what he was feeling and they has a huge argument thus leading them to the middle of the forest where the rain was falling like the world was ending, and Sasuke decided to take advantage of the fight to make peace as best he could think to make her feel his love... Make Up Sex. It worked perfectly. And it was the best day of her existence.

And because after that she decided that she wanted a family with the stubborn man. She wanted to get married with him, she wanted babies with him. She wanted little Sasuke's she wanted little beings with dark hair and green eyes... she wanted happiness, and she knows he is the only one who could bring her that, and also she is the only one who can bring him his deserved happiness.

So with a new resolve she was going to find a cure to this thing as soon as she could.

**[Konoha Hospital, ITU (intensive treatment unit)]**

"Vitals?" asked the Hokage.

"They are low Tsunade-sama" Shizune said.

"What are the results of the analytical blood test?"

"Oh yes, leukocytes of 20 * 200 cells/micron with 95% neutrophils. Lactic acid 63.4 mg/dl"

"Okay that's not good the normal range for Lactic acid is 3.6 to 18 mg/dl. So we must do something about that" stated the Hokage "Okay perform a nuclear magnetic resonance to the brain, to check for any damage in it. Also perform an electroencephalographic examination, which will allow us to discover the existence of diffuse slow waves or some type of epileptiform activity, which will tell us to what exempt is committed her chakra. And finally perform an EMG examination, this will detect the most affected areas and eroded chakra channels and then do biopsies."

"Yes Tsunade-sama" Said Shizune.

"I want the results as soon as possible on my hands Shizune."

"Yes my lady."

"Okay everyone, listen to me. The most important thing now is stabilize Sakura's Chakra otherwise she will die and we don't want that, and after you have that covered initiate treatment with intravenous ethanol and veno-venous hemodiafiltration"

"Yes Tsunade-sama." said the doctors who were with her treating Sakura.

_'You can't die on me Sakura. Fight, you can't die now'_ was the only thought on Tsunade's mind at the moment. After all Sakura was like the daughter she never had, so she was going to protect that kid with everything she had.

**[Konoha Hospital, Cafeteria]**

"Don't worry Teme Sakura-chan will be alright" Said Naruto trying to cheer the gloomy looking Uchiha.

"You don't know that." was his only reply.

"Yes I know. Sakura-chan is a strong woman, she will make it through, and she will be safe."

"Hn." The truth was Sasuke wasn't feeling as optimistic as Naruto right now; he was a pessimistic person by Nature, after loosing all his family pessimistic thoughts was his only way of thinking in a crisis like this. He was sure that if she dies he wouldn't be capable of continue with his life, he can't loose another loved one, it would be too much, especially if that love one was Sakura. It will only kill him too.

No. She couldn't leave him, she would not leave him.

**[Konoha Hospital, ITU]**

Tsunade was monitoring the machines that were connected to Sakura. So far no change was made. Since her chakra levels were stabilized and the treatment was making no progress in her condition... yet.

That was the moment Shizune chooses to enter the room with not so good news.

"My lady, you should look at this" Said Shizune while giving Tsunade a few papers.

"What it this?" asked the Hokage, feeling a little intrigued.

"The results of the nuclear magnetic resonance, my lady" answered Shizune.

"If this is correct perhaps this disease is linked somehow to a mitochondrial encephalopathy. That would explain the variations in her chakra network." said Tsunade.

This was a ray of light in the darkness, if this was the disease now the just needed to find the cure, and soon Sakura will be cures and everything will bee back to normal.

_'Thank you Kami, I knew you wouldn't let her die'_

"So how do we proceed now Hokage-sama" asked Jibuu, a medic who was helping in the treatment of thee young Kunoichi.

"We have to wait for Sakura to wake up" said the Hokage firmly.

"What? Why? Shouldn't we start thee treatment right away my lady?" asked Shizune.

"Yes we should start treating her but for that to happen we need to perform a muscle biopsy and an examination of her mitochondrial genetics. But to do so she must be conscious again"

"But Tsunade-sama an examination of her mitochondrial genetics is very aggressive" said Shizune "It could kill her. You know very well that the Chakra that flows through the human body comes from the mitochondrial cells"

"Yes Shizune, I am aware of that. That's why I will be the one who perform the examination." said Tsunade "And right now is the only alternative to figure out clearly what this disease is and what exactly is doing to her. So I am going to take the risk of that procedure"

Everyone in the room fell silent after the last statement of the Hokage. She was right. As medics they swore to do all that was in their abilities to save a patient and Tsunade was doing just that. After all she was the best medic they know so far.

"Let me know the moment she wakes up" said Tsunade while she was leaving the room.

**[The land Of Consciousness]**

_'Wake up'_

"Who is there?" asked Sakura.

_'You need to wake up'_

"Who is there?" she said again. "Oh Kami I'm going crazy..."

_'They need you. You have to wake up!'_

**[Konoha Hospital, ITU]**

The nurse that was monitoring Sakura noted a change in the beeping of the machines. Her vitals were changing. She must call the Hokage immediately.

But as she was leaving the room she took a look at Sakura on the bed, and saw her eyelids flutter, she approached the ill Kunoichi.

And her eyelids fluttered one last time before it opened completely.

She woke up.

**So there you have it. Please tell me what you think about it! Any suggestions will be welcome**

**Bye Bye**


	4. The Golden Era

**Hello! I'm back again. So here it is the next chapter. This one is a little diferent from the others. **

**- This chapter is set before everything that has happened in the first three chapters. This is the part of the story where the plot starts. In the few next chapters the facts that lead to Sakura's illnes are revealed. I thought that I should explain it so you guys won't be lost and confused when reading it.**

**- The other thing I must warn you. This story is rated M for one reason. I'm a perverted person hahaha (I have no qualms in admitting it xD) so at the end Sasuke and Sakura get some action! and not the battle kind of action if you know what I mean haha. So if you don't like it you can skip it, you will not miss any major events in the plot ;D**

**So Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters**

* * *

><p><strong>Whispers To The Heart<strong>

**Ch. 4: The Golden Era**

**[Land Of Glaciers, Village Hidden Between Moraines, Eien no shimo Inn]**

She was ready to fulfill her mission. The plan was set. Her disguise was almost done; all she had to do was perform the jutsu that will transform her in another woman. The poison was prepared; after all she had to incapacitate this man before killing him.

This man. Who was this man? The mission file was not providing many details about exactly who is this man. All she knows about him is that he is a member of a mafia that smuggles weapons and women.

After all this man had not appeared on the radar of Konoha until several women disappeared and after investigating the matter, it came to the conclusion that this was the man who was linked to all the disappearances, and since this man enjoys young women, Tsunade decided to send her apprentice to eliminate him.

For Sakura missions like this are not uncommon, as she has done several. That's why she feels qualified - and Tsunade also believes it - to undertake it alone.

And that is how she is now in a room at this inn in the country of glaciers about to perform the mission, and then go home.

**[Land Of Glaciers, Village Hidden Between Moraines, Hyorei Bar]**

Sakura is outside the bar, ready to carry out her mission. But first it is necessary to perform the jutsu that will hide who she really is, to later escape without being persecuted.

After making the appropriate hand signs, her body begins to change. Her hair is no longer pink and short, but black and long (the change was inspired by Hinata's hair). Her eyes are not vibrant emeralds, but a dull brown. Her skin is not pale, now is at least three shades darker. Her complexion is the same, because this man likes thin women.

With the changes, to avoid being related to the last woman this man was seen with, Sakura decides to enter the bar.

Inside, the bar is dimly lit, but she manages to identify the man who she must kill easily. She approaches the place where he is sitting. She asks the bartender sake. Sakura knows that she draws attention, after all the clothes she wears are quite revealing.

"I see a lonely young woman tonight," said a rough and worn voice from behind her.

"I think you are mistaken," she answered without looking at the man, after all her chakra could identify her target was the man that approached her, "Maybe I came alone, but I never leave alone".

And after flirting with this disgusting man and making him drunk, she managed to make him take her to his hotel room.

To kill this man was not difficult, after all he was drunk, she only had to inject the poison at the right time to later, using a scalpel formed with chakra, and finish the job.

What she did not anticipate was the amount of guards that this man had with him, some were S-class criminals. But being a Kunoichi of unlimited resources, her brain provided the way out of that room.

As the guards were accustomed to this type of action by his boss, knew the routine that carried out with the sluts he brought from the bars. But after ten minutes they heard no noise, so they decided to enter. And what they discovered? Nothing less than his boss dead and the woman who was with him escaping through a window of the bathroom that was inside the room.

"Follow her!" Sakura heard the screams.

_'Shit! They found out'_ she thought.

Now all that was left for her was to run and expect not to be found. Never had anything like this happened to her. Usually the guards waited for the boss to call them back to enter the room, which gave her enough time to escape. But this was different. Her brain, always one step ahead, concluded that these guards should be accustomed to the routines of their boss, or the man was always asking for something ... There have been times when she has had to kill men who liked to be smeared with chocolate sauce or cream. Perhaps this man was one of those.

And not being the fastest Kunoichi Konoha, she knew it was likely that reach these men, so that had to create a distraction. As Naruto was not with her and he has an innate ability to use Kage Bunshing, she could not create a lot of shadow clones to escape. And so she had to look within her abilities.

_'Bingo!'_ She thought.

Channeling her chakra to her right fist, she dropped from the branch on which she was standing to hit the ground and create a canyon with the impact and send the pieces of rock to the guards that chased her

This served to leave behind several guards injured. Of course, this huge blow would have its consequences. The decrease in her levels of chakra. Still, she ought to keep running, her life depended on it.

Several evasive tactics and many injuries after. Sakura was safe in her room at the inn. Healing the wounds she received, he decided it was time to go home. Since several kunai that injured her had a strange tag attached to them, a tag she had not seen before, which gave her an uneasy feeling. Therefore she needed to get to Konoha as soon as possible to make a complete and detailed review of her health.

With that thought in mind Sakura took her possessions and went to the pier where she will take a ship that would lead her to the border of Fire Country.

**[Fire Country, Konoha Forest, 3 am.]**

Lethargic she walked through the green foliage in the forest that was on the outskirts of Konoha. Her vision was blurred, her eyes were full of unshed tears, her head throbbed with every blink of her eyelids.

_'Crap, I have to hold on a little longer. I'm almost there'_ she thought.

Due to the reactions that her body was bearing, Sakura concluded that those were indeed poisoned kunai. Now, what her brilliant mind could not decipher what was the type of poison used? Sure, her body's reactions were not different from other poisons, at the same time she could not exclude that this was another kind of poison, because in the land of the glaciers is very common to find poisons based on different metals found under the crust.

After all, she must walk a few miles to get to Konoha. And if it was not enough to make it - Kami forbid - any other Shinobi would find her before something bad happens.

With all these thoughts in her mind, she did not realize that her body was slowly vanishing. And before she knew it, her body was slumped against the pasty forest soil.

**[Fire Country, Konoha Forest, Midday]**

A couple of Ambu were patrolling the outskirts of Konoha. So far there was nothing out of the ordinary. The woods were empty of any threat, only the animals that inhabited the forest could be seen.

"I think it is time to end this round," said one.

"Yes," replied the other.

Just as they were about to return to Konoha. Something flickers in their senses. A sign of chakra. Very weak, a few meters away. They looked at each other and went to where the signal came from.

What they found? Nothing less than the Hokage's apprentice, lying on the ground, apparently unconscious.

"Sakura-san? All you right?" said one of them.

"Sakura-san?"

"She is not responding" said the man who was squatting "Her pulse is faint!"

"We must take her to Konoha. Hokage-sama will want to know this."

The one who was crouched took her into his arms and headed at full speed to the hospital. After all, they will not want to be responsible for notify be delayed Tsunade about the state of his apprentice.

**[Konoha, Main Street, Ichirakus.]**

Sasuke and Naruto were eating at Ichirakus. Enjoying lunch after training all morning. Of course Naruto had eaten at least five bowls of Ramen while Sasuke still ate the first.

Into that they were, each worrying about their business when they heard the commotion in the street.

"Coming through!" called a Shinobi.

The ninja was carrying something. A person. At this distance Sasuke could not see who it was. More likely that it was an unfortunate or weak Shinobi who failed in its mission. He was about to return to his food when a flash of pink caught his eye.

_'Sakura?'_ He thought

No. It is not possible. She was in the land of Glaciers on a mission. Another pink flash capture his attention and using his always acute vision realized that indeed it was his female teammate.

"Dobe" he called Naruto when he realized who was the person who carried the Ambu. "It's Sakura" said "She is hurt"

Naruto barely heard his friend/rival he stood up and they went to the hospital after the Ambu, to find out exactly what happened.

**[Hokage Tower, Konoha]**

Tsunade was reviewing some reports. At last! The Hokage made the party that she hates so much of being Hokage. The truth is that Tsunade was waiting for something to happen to allow her to interrupt her work. But when this happened, she wished she had not willed that something interrupt her work. At least not something like that.

"Hokage-sama!" said a male voice behind the door. "Hokage-sama!"

"Enter!" she said. "What is going on?" she wanted to know. Maybe something happened at the Hospital?

"Is Sakura-san, Hokage-sama" he said. Nervousness in his voice "She's-"

"She is what?" Tsunade pressed. If her apprentice was involved, that means she was back from her mission. And if an Ambu was telling her she is here is because she was injured? What happened to her?

"She was found in the outskirts of Konoha Hokage-sama, in the forest. Unconscious" when he saw the face of Tsunade contorts in confusion he decided to elaborate. "We were doing our patrolling and when we were leaving we sensed a vanishing chakra so we decided to check it."

"Yes. And?" she pressed.

"We found Sakura-san, lying on the forest floor. We checked her pulse, and it was barely there and her chakra was rapidly fading away, so we decided to take her as soon as possible to the Hospital. And when we arrived I came straight to inform you the news." He finished.

"Okay. Thank you. Dismissed" she said.

The Hokage's face had changed significantly. The news is not good for anything, even more so when they don't reveal much about the condition of Sakura.

With these thoughts, the Hokage went to the hospital, to check her apprentice.

**[Konoha hospital, ER]**

"What's her condition?" asked the Hokage. After all she wanted to know how she is doing.

"She was poisoned Hokage-sama" answered the medic treating Sakura.

"What kind of poison?"

"Is a type unknown to us. But we have already drawn blood for tests and create an antidote."

"You have the blood test?"

"Yes Hokage-sama. Here" he said while giving her the results.

Tsunade read the results. Something was strange, something is not right. How is it possible that if Sakura went to the land of Glaciers in. she has in her blood a toxin from an underground toad?

Tsunade was familiar with this toad. Of course it was Jiraiya who told her about it. But she never thought that someone was going to use it to create a poison, especially when it is very difficult to catch. She sent a silent thanks to Jiraiya, because otherwise it she would not have been able to save her apprentice

"Okay. I know how to save her. You go tell the scientist to create an antidote anyway. It is never bad to have an antidote. After all, Konoha will be able to send it to other villages, for if any other Shinobi is poisoned."

"Hai Hokage-sama."

"Okay here we go Sakura."

**[Konoha hospital, Pathology Area, 10th floor, room 107]**

Soft beams of light enter from the adjacent window. Silence. No noise. Only monitors with a soft beep, and the gentle breathing of the patient to sleep peacefully, to fully recover.

That is until...

"Teme! I don't care what granny Tsunade said. I'm going to see Sakura-chan right now."

The door opened wide open and entered Naruto. Behind him came an annoying Sasuke. One can guess from the scowling and the look of anger that sends to his best friend.

"You are going to wake her Dobe! Be quiet." he ordered.

"She is fine! Thank Kami. The granny really did it eh Teme?" said a very relieved Naruto

"Did you doubt me Naruto?" said a strong feminine voice coming from the door.

"Granny Tsunade! Of course not!" said Naruto "I knew you could save her. Dattebayo!"

"Yes. I can see that" said Tsunade, of course the sarcasm always present

She revised the monitors and her condition. While Naruto and Sasuke bicker Tsunade noted a change in the monitors. She was waking up.

"Sakura" she said. Approaching the bed, "Can you hear me?"

"Shishou...?" was the mumbled answer.

"Sakura-chan! Are you alright? How are you feeling?" asked Naruto

"Dobe! shut it"

"Shut up both of you. Let me do my job" with that simple order she put the two boys to silence.

"How are you feeling? Any nausea? Headache?"

"No... I'm fine. I'm a little dizzy but otherwise okay" she said "What happened?"

"Well, two Ambu found you unconscious on the outskirts of Konoha. You were poisoned. But luckily for I knew how to cure it. Now you tell me what happened"

"Well I was doing my mission. Everything was going according to plan. I killed the man, but his guards came in the room just when I was escaping. So they chase after me, and when I finally loose them I took a look at my wounds. I had a Kunai embodied in my leg, but this one has attached a strange tag. I knew it was a poison. But I never seen that tag before so I decided to come home as soon as possible. But when I was almost here the pain was too much I was incredibly dizzy and then my brain shut down. And now I'm here." she said. Telling the Hokage all she remembered.

"Yes. Well the poison the used, was very uncommon one"

"What was it shishou?" said Sakura.

"Yes granny what was it?" asked Naruto. After all if this happened to Sakura it could happen to other people as well.

"Well you see, Compared to some of the other poisons used by Shinobi, this is no more than a gentle warning. It is not directly fatal, though the poisoned one might wish it were otherwise. It could become lethal if the poisoned is not able to find a cure. The poison is brewed from the venom pouch of the Rakyr, a blind species of underground toad. The victim is plagued by intense nausea, vomiting, fever, chills and malaise. A neutralize poison jutsu will take care of it immediately. I named this poison Jaru Un Jivvin, after all the other villages might need the antidote, we created one as well" she explained.

"She should drink it?" asked Sasuke for the first time.

"Yes, I already administrate a small portion to her blood stream just in case."

"Hn."

"Okay. When can I go?" asked Sakura.

"Tomorrow in the afternoon" replied the Hokage. "Now you should rest"

[**Training Grounds, Five days Later]**

It's been a few days since she had been released from Hospital. She had no sequels. Her chakra was fine, she was fine. Everyone has been so nice to her. Ino-pig, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, everyone but one.

There was something wrong with Sasuke. Since she was release he has been acting strange. Naruto said he was very scared when they heard she had been poisoned.

"The Teme was really worried about you Sakura-chan" said Naruto "He was on edge, more moody than ever"

But if he was worried about her why would he ignore her now. Before her stay in the hospital he was perfectly normal with her. Well as normal as Sasuke can be. He answered some of her questions he spend time in her presence.

Now he doesn't answer when she ask something, he doesn't go to ramen if she is there, and she had noted sometimes he look at her funny. Like he is in a dilemma, and deep in thought, like he is analyzing everything about her, and then he shakes his head and rudely leaves. What was that all about? But now is over! She was going to found out what his problem was. She was going to take advantage of the fact that Naruto was on a mission and that Kakashi-sensei has yet to arrive.

"What is your problem?" she said. Good straight to the point.

"Excuse me?" he said "Are you talking to me?"

"Yes I am. And I want to know what your problem is. You have been acting weird. Did I do something to you?" great. Now she was blaming herself.

"Hn." was his only reply.

"Hn! don't you Hn me, mister" she scolded him like he was five years old. But in truth he was behaving like a five year old.

"Annoying." he said.

"You know what I'm tired of you. Of your rude behavior. Of treating me like a piece of crap. Of waiting if 'majesty' feels like answering my questions or to treat me like a teammate" man it feel good! Telling him all that. After all it was all right in her mind.

"You are mistaken" was all he said.

"What? What do you mean?"

"I'm not ignoring you. I'm just..." he started but stopped midsentence.

"You're just what?" she said "You know what? I can't understand you if you don't speak about it."

"..."

"This is pointless. I'm leaving" she turns around and walked a few steps when she heard him again.

"Sakura."

"What?"

"Don't leave." he said. His voice was different; it was soft, almost insecure. What is going on with him? This is not the Sasuke she is used to

"Why?"

"Because..." he took a deep breath "This past few days I been trying to figure out what exactly a feel towards you"

"And the best way of doing it, is treating me so bad?" she asked. She had to contain herself. This was Sasuke after all and if she celebrate the fact that he was thinking about of he feels for her, he might run away like a scared deer.

"No."

"Okay. At least you know it was wrong" she said. "And what conclusion did you make?"

"I'm not sure yet" he said "I'm confused"

"Well in the meantime lets not see each other, maybe then you could figure it out" she said a little frustrated. For crying out loud! Why she hoped he would be any less Sasuke-like and for once be romantic. 'Stupid Sakura' she reprimanded herself.

"No." he said "I don't want you to go"

"Then what do you want Sasuke?" without the 'kun' he noticed "I don't want to get hurt anymore" she said

He thought about everything they been through since they known each other. All the times she's been there for him. And he knew he was being stupid! She was the only one who's stayed by his side despite every bad thing he did, she is the only one who never stopped loving him. And then he knew what he wanted.

"You" he said.

"What?" she asked confused.

"I want you" were his final words before kissing her like he should have done a long time ago.

It started to rain.

The kiss was like nothing she had ever expected, it was more. The way his mouth caresses hers make her weak in the knees. After all that was the effect he always had on her.

The kiss became more urgent, she wanted more, and so did he. After she's been waiting long enough for him.

"Sasuke..." she said between kisses.

"Mmm" was the only answer he could muster. Who knew kissing Sakura would be so entrancing. Yes his epiphany was right and still strong. She was the one. She was destined to brighten his dark world. He would love her as much as she loves him.

"Don't make me wait anymore" she said once she could part for a seconds their mouths.

Hearing those words make him frantic. He knew what she wanted. He wanted it too. And soon they would be one.

**[Uchiha Compound, Master room]**

Sasuke transported them to his house, to his bedroom. After all they needed privacy for what was to come.

When they appeared in the room were separated. Do not say anything for a few minutes. Suddenly started kissing slowly. Sasuke stroked her cheek with one of his strong hands; the other placed on his legs and began caressing her gently. All this occurred without their mouths parted once.

Then the hand that stroked her legs began to rise, and her hip, her waist down to her breasts. Slowly began to tighten. It is clear that this had never reached before - had not even kissed before - but it felt so good, so natural that none of them made any objection to the course they were taking things.

He began to unzip her shirt. While she felt something inside that she had never felt before. The shirt was removed, then followed the bra. Being her topless he started to touch and. Sakura squirmed in the pleasure she was beginning to feel.

Slowly he began to descend, he moved his face down and began to kiss her breasts, suck them. Sakura felt she could no longer stand it. He continued his ministrations to her breasts, kneading them. She enjoyed all that his calloused hands were doing.

He laid his hand between her legs, which were covered with the black shorts. He touched her private parts, even when over clothing tingles ran through her body. In a moment he lowered her shorts and takes off her white skirt. Very slowly he takes her underwear. He was fascinated with the beautiful woman who was in front that he could only admire. Sakura blushed, as it was the first time anyone saw her naked, especially Sasuke.

Sasuke began to touch her and her blood went to her head, he lay her back on the bed, spread her legs and his face slowly approached her vagina. There she felt his breath, and suddenly he was kissing her most intimate area. Sakura squirmed in pleasure that gave her those licks. That was when she had the first orgasm of her life. Her body began to tremble and twisted in pleasure. But this was just beginning. He introduced one of his fingers, he pull it out and put it in. He was still dress and that did not seem fair to her. The pleasure he gave her was unique and deserved to feel the same.

She began to undress him, she take off his shirt as she kissed him on the lips, only breaking contact when the shirt was to be removed. Her hands went down to the buckle of his pants, slowly she take it out until he was only in boxers.

She noted that he was very excited; the boxers seemed to be too small, so she began to touch him on clothing. Despite being a doctor this was the first time Sakura touched a penis and would see one up close. Of course the pictures and images of the books do not count.

She began to take his underwear when she did his penis came out like a spring pointing toward her face, it was very big. Experimentally she squeezed it with both hands. Sasuke let out a hiss of pleasure, and then she began to move her hands. She moved them from front to back over and over again, trying different pressures and speeds that will generate more sensations. Every time she made it better, his face said it all.

They lay in bed and Sasuke accommodate on top of Sakura to continue. She was a little afraid because it was too big and she thought it would be difficult to enter, or even worse that would hurt her a lot. Sasuke noticed her fear, so he whispers in her ear:

"Trust me, if I hurt you let me know, and we stop"

"It's okay, I trust you" she said.

He put his cock into the entrance to her core, and began to push a little. It was entering, as he moved it hurt a little more, but well, the pain wasn't unbearable. When she felt that it wasn't entering more. She looked down and saw that it wasn't even half in and now it hurt too much.

Sasuke left it there for a while so her core could get used to his cock and then began to pull a bit and then in a single thrust got it, almost entirely, in; it made her jump a little, it hurt, but it had to be done, so that they can move freely.

After a few minutes - where they were quiet and Sasuke pressed his weight against her to prevent any movement - the pain decreased (she had suffered most from her monthly period) and then he was able to push it all the way in. There began the task of putting in and out. Sasuke was moving slowly and gradually picked up speed, Sakura was excited, even more than before. The thrusts he gave her seemed that would make her burst. The placer grew more and more. She felt incredible, she thought she was going to faint. There was when another orgasm shook her body.

Sasuke was still thrusting steadily and Sakura enjoyed it more and more. Her body was numb from so much pleasure that caused her to know that Sasuke was inside her. Soft sighs and moans escaped from her mouth, while Sasuke let out feral grunts.

They stayed like that for several minutes, changing positions to avoid fatigue. Suddenly Sakura felt something within her flooded. Sasuke had exploded inside her. The feeling was unique, that led her to climax, both enjoyed that moment in the same way.

It was a fantastic experience for both. Not only Sasuke's' ministrations but also the knowledge that he was inside her, what she had desired for so long. To merge as one. Both know that now they belonged to each other. Kami had, after so long, given the opportunity to be happy. And they would make the best of it; this was only the first step.

"I love you" she said

"Aa. I know." I said

She knew that she wouldn't hear Sasuke said _'I love you too'_ any time soon. But that was okay because she loved him just like that.

They kissed one more time before snuggling closer and enjoyed the company of the other. After all it was only the morning; they had a lot of time for bonding in what was left of the day. Maybe they would make lunch. He caressed her arms, one finger running through her cheeks, her neck, her back, her waist; everywhere. She was amazed that they were like this.

And some part of her mind questioned that maybe it was too soon to jump to bed. But she wasn't about to make excuses for herself, this was going to happen sooner or later, and in her opinion it was best sooner. After all she had always belonged to him and this was just another way of telling him that. And now he belonged to her too.

* * *

><p><strong>So there it is. Tell me what you think about it.<strong>

**Also I want to thank all the people who has reviewed my story, and given me their support. Thank you! you are all great!**

**So that's all for now. Untill we met again :D**

**Au Revoir.**


End file.
